elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance Festival of Culture
The Alliance Festival of Culture was a seven-week celebration of Alliance artistic achievements, entertainment, and history that was held from July to September 3305. Each week, the festival toured a system that had played a significant role in Alliance history and featured an event spotlighting a different field of culture. Itinerary Timeline 13 SEP 3305 *The Interstellar Association for Agriculture has announced that below-average crop yields are expected in several key locations. Dr Genevieve Kane, writing on behalf of the organisation, published this statement: "Recent audits conducted on two primary agricultural worlds, located in Diso and Orerve, indicate that staple food harvests have been markedly lower in recent months. Broader data analysis suggests that crop returns in several other systems may also fail to meet projected quotas. An investigation is underway to identify the reasons for this drop in produce. To prevent a shortage of produce from impacting consumers, the IAA is reviewing options to enhance the fertility of cropland used for domestic consumption. These include newly proposed synthetic treatments that we hope will increase the sustainability of essential harvests." The situation was first highlighted during the Alliance Festival of Culture's culinary week, when events in the Diso system were impacted by difficulties in sourcing fresh ingredients. Subsequent reports have indicated that these shortages are not unique to Allied space.GalNet: Agricultural Industry Predicts Low Harvest 06 SEP 3305 *The Alliance Festival of Culture has entered its final week with a celebration of food and drink on the planet Birmingham in the Diso system. Corinne Macintyre, culture correspondent for the Alliance Tribune, reported: "City streets are lined with stalls offering a wide range of food. Dishes range from humble, home-cooked recipes using local speciality Diso Ma Corn, to delicacies such as baked greebles. Drink connoisseurs have sampled everything from Ethgreze Tea Buds to Leestian Evil Juice, while a multi-storey cocktail bar sponsored by distillers of Lavian Brandy has attracted revellers. Despite some companies experiencing difficulty sourcing ingredients, following lower than expected harvests in some systems, this event has been enjoyed by millions of hungry visitors." To mark the conclusion of the seven-week festival, Prime Minister Edmund Mahon made this announcement: "I'd like to offer my sincerest thanks to everyone who helped make the Alliance Festival of Culture a grand success. We’ve enjoyed amazing artwork, heard beautiful music and experienced great theatre in recent weeks, much to our delight. I have been reminded just how diverse and colourful the Alliance's shared cultures can be. Artists and creatives across the galaxy are invited to make the Alliance their home and further enrich this vibrant society."GalNet: Alliance Festival of Culture Celebrates Finale 31 AUG 3305 *The notorious art thief known as the Winking Cat has resurfaced in the Alioth system during the Alliance Festival of Culture. For the festival's sixth week, Garden City Gallery on Turner's World hosts an exhibition of the visual arts. Advanced security measures have been employed to prevent a repetition of the high-profile incident that occurred in June 3304, where the unique work 'Youscape' was stolen from a gallery vault. Local correspondent Daron Warmack reported for The Alliance Tribune: "When gallery staff noticed a painting hanging in a previously empty room, they were shocked to recognise it as 'Penance Street', the long-lost masterpiece of famous artist Megan Madigan. Experts have verified that this is the original artwork, which vanished in transit 60 years ago. A graphic of a winking cat was also discovered on the wall behind the picture. The Winking Cat has returned one of the Alliance's greatest art treasures – a personal contribution to the festival, perhaps, or maybe an act of penance." The Alliance Festival of Culture will conclude next week in the Diso system.GalNet: The Winking Cat's Return 24 AUG 3305 *The Alliance Festival of Culture has entered its fifth week, focusing on a wide variety of theatre and dance performances. Crowds have flocked to New Caledonia in the Tionisla system to enjoy performance art from dozens of systems. Shows ranging from elaborate stage productions to amateur street recitals have offered classical operas, circus shows, theatrical plays and much more. Art critic Bryony Lindholm published this review on Vox Galactica: "While the entertainment on display has been nothing short of marvellous, a personal favourite has been the ballet 'Bones of Dreams'. It is performed by skeletal robot dancers made of scrap salvaged from the Tionisla orbital graveyard. It is a moving portrayal of inhumanity, and like most of the audience, I was left in tears despite – or perhaps because of – the absence of any sentient organisms depicting grand themes of grief and loss." The Alliance Festival of Culture continues next week in Alioth and will feature a presentation at the Garden City Gallery.GalNet: Tionisla Hosts Theatre and Dance Gala 16 AUG 3305 *A celebration of literature at H.G. Wells Terminal in the Olgrea system is the focus of the fourth week of the Alliance Festival of Culture. Leyton Farris reported on the event for The Alliance Tribune: "Devotees of both modern and classic fiction have gathered to celebrate a shared love of literature and meet their favourite authors. The event is also an opportunity for writers to promote their work and attract new readers. One highlight has been local author Hanna Darrold releasing a novel titled 'Chronicles of Olgrea'. The book concerns a local author releasing a novel during a literature festival, and has become an instant bestseller in the metafiction category." Fans of the wildly popular Corsair King series expressed hope for an appearance by Olav Redcourt, but he remains in seclusion working on his science fiction novel. A spokesperson for Bonespire Publishing suggested "Redcourt is risking financial ruin by trying to resuscitate a dead genre – nobody reads science fiction anymore."GalNet: Fiction Fans Gather for Literary Event 10 AUG 3305 *The Alliance Festival of Culture enters its third week with a massive music festival in the Phekda system drawing thousands of attendees. Organisers are calling the event 'the greatest gig in the galaxy'. Corinne Macintyre, cultural correspondent for The Alliance Tribune, reported: "The programme is certainly diverse, encompassing everything from megastars like Spectacular Nemesis and Jade Graceland to up-and-comers such as The Lasting Hold. Meanwhile, for those whose knowledge of contemporary music stops with Mahler, the Topaz Philharmonic is one of several orchestras performing this week. But the big news is that legendary singer-songwriter Xiona is coming out of retirement for a special one-off performance." The Alliance Festival of Culture will continue for a further four weeks.GalNet: The Greatest Gig in the Galaxy 03 AUG 3305 *The Leesti system played host to the second week of the Alliance Festival of Culture, where a new film production has caused minor controversy. The Alliance Tribune's cultural correspondent Corinne Macintyre offered these details: "A grand celebration of cinematic art took place at George Lucas station, featuring a wide range of traditional and interactive media from dozens of systems. The talking point was undoubtedly 'Unity', a historical drama from award-winning director Hal Raskin. It portrays Alliance founders Mic Turner and Meredith Argent as rivals who faked their romance to rally political support. More traditionalist audiences – and not a few critics – took issue with the suggestion that the couple's love was fraudulent, while others applauded it as bold and challenging. But this lively debate did nothing to dampen spirits at the event, which drew appreciative crowds." The Alliance Festival of Culture is scheduled to continue over the next five weeks.GalNet: Controversy at Film Festival 02 AUG 3305 *As the first week of the Alliance Festival of Culture draws to a close, Lave residents have shared mixed feelings about the decision to stage the opening ceremony in their home system. "Clearly this was a political gesture from Edmund Mahon," said Grady Chen, an independent journalist speaking at Lave Station. "An independent faction rules Lave now. There was military conflict here just last year. Yet we have Alliance leaders trying to garner support despite losing control of the system. It's blatant propaganda." Sarai Messemer, a financial consultant, offered a different opinion when interviewed in The Orange Sidewinder. "Lave has been an Alliance system for decades. We lived by the Alliance's ethos for a couple of generations, y'know? Sure, we've got Lave Radio in control of the system now but that doesn't change who we are, or what makes us Lavians." A spokesperson for Lave Radio, Dr Allen Stroud, provided the following statement. "It was quite a surprise that the organisers decided to open the festival in Lave, but I guess they see things the same way we do. We're all just trying to get along and there's much to celebrate about the Alliance, regardless of whether your system is a current or former member. I'm looking forward to Lave welcoming as many visitors as possible. Come for the festival, the brandy, the radio station or one of our many other attractions, and we'd be delighted to host you."GalNet: Lave Citizens Comment on Festival 27 JUL 3305 *Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has announced the start of the Alliance Festival of Culture, a series of events taking place across seven systems. The Alliance Tribune's cultural correspondent Corinne Macintyre provided a summary of the festival: "This seven-week tour of Alliance space will begin at the Fine Art Emporium on Lave. We have been promised that a wide range of artistic achievements, entertainment and history will be highlighted. Naturally, the Tribune will be offering in-depth coverage over the course of the festival." The prime minister was visibly pleased to introduce the Alliance Festival of Culture, describing it as "a celebration to lift citizens' spirits in these challenging times". It has been speculated that Mahon is hoping to move forward from the recent political scandals involving Gibson Kincaid. The centrepiece of the opening ceremony was a tribute to Megan Madigan, widely considered one of the most significant visual artists of the late 33rd Century. Her most famous work, titled 'Penance Street', was tragically lost in transit sixty years ago. The much-loved painting was honoured by modern reinterpretations from dozens of Lave's finest artists.GalNet: Alliance Festival of Culture Begins References Category:Lore Category:Alliance Category:Events